Breakfast Memories
by Serpico1986
Summary: 11-year old Paris and her little sister decided to make some special breakfast for her parents in their wedding aniversary


**Good Morning!**

 **For the first time, i´m publishing a fanfiction that doesn´t belong to me.**

 **A Friend and colleague DSCWin, who sometimes helped me here with some stories, come up with this idea yesterday for the Greeks, so i give her my character (nichelle) and she asked me if i could publish this story.**

 **As for this story, it´s takes place during the morning of Ian and Toula´s 12 year wedding aniversary.**

 **Hhepo you like it and hhave a great reading time**

 **Dr. Serpico and DSCWin**

* * *

 **BREAKFAST MEMORIES**

Paris Victoria Miller jumped quickly when her alarm went off. She quietly silenced her alarm before slowly moving towards her sleeping sister's room. Nichelle was wrapped in her bed and looked so peaceful that Paris felt guilty when she started to shake her little sister away.

"G..go away," Nichelle squeaked pulling the covers over her head.

"Nia," Paris called continuing to shake her sister. "We have to make mom and dad breakfast for their anniversary. Like we had promised." Nichelle whined softly and reluctantly pulled the blankets away from her head.

"Fine." She said still annoyed at her sister as she tiptoed after Paris, who helped her make her bed. They closed their bedroom doors as they wanted to make their breakfast more surprising and more special. Even though Paris had overheard her parents talking about going out to dinner and seeing a movie, she wanted to help their anniversary special.

As they arrived in the kitchen both girls searched for something to feed their parents. They looked into the fridge and Paris didn't feel comfortable cooking on the stove. Paris heard something rattling behind her and saw his sister putting their box of Lucky Charms on the counter.

"No," Paris whispered as her little sister climbed onto the counter to grab the bowls from the top shelf. Paris quickly helped her sister down before she fell and set her on a chair at the table. The little girl looked as though she was about to cry and Paris had to think quick. Pouring a bowl full of cereal, she placed it in front of her sister to snack on while she went around the kitchen trying to continued to find something for her parents.

"Why not Lucky charms?" Nichelle asked putting a small handful of dry cereal in her mouth.

"Mom and dad deserve more." Paris complained opening up the fridge to see what could be used to make a nice breakfast.

"We can always call Yjayja. She always knows what to cook." Nichelle suggested rushing to the phone.

"Don't call Yjayja, Nia." Paris whispered calling her younger sister by her nickname. "If we call her, she'll call Thia Voula and Thia Athena. Mom and dad won't like that everyone showed up to see them." But when she looked up from the cupboard she saw that her younger sister was already on the phone. Talking to their grandmother. "Nichelle come back here!" Her older sister hissed starting to chase after her younger sister, dropping the the milk carton to the ground.

"You can't catch me!" Nichelle screamed forgetting she was was on the phone with their grandmother. She let out a scream dropping the phone in their fish take causing Maria to wonder what was going on next door.

Upstairs in their room, Ian and Toula sat up annoyed as their girls continued to scream and yell. Ian looked over at his alarm clock and both parents groaned as they climbed out of their bed to see what was the matter.

By the time Ian and Toula arrived downstairs their two girls were covered in milk, cereal and were wrestling in the living room.

"What is going on here?" Ian barked making his daughters to freeze and Toula no chance in defending her two girls as she had walked into the kitchen.

"We're sorry dad." Paris and Nichelle said standing up and held their heads down.

Toula walked in with the phone which was still dripping water. "Well, thanks you guys. You broke the phone."

"Don't so hard Ian." Toula said patting his arm. "Girls, can you explain yourselves?"

Paris looked up at her parents as Nichelle started to cry. "We were just trying to make you special breakfast." Pairs explained wrapping an arm around her sister's shoulders.

"It was for your anniversary." Nichelle squeaked rubbing the tears from her eyes. She barely made eye contact with her father.

Ian reached down and picked up his youngest to hug her, as he wasn't trying to sound angry it was the fact he was still tired. "Okay." He said rubbing her back as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Let's go see what you girls tried to do." Both Ian and Paris walked in while Toula was now handed Nichelle to be comforted.

Paris had explained that Nichelle wanted to give them bowls of lucky charms but after not wanting to give them the cereal, Paris reluctantly mentioned that Nichelle had called Yjayja. Almost as if by a higher power, Maria came in to find milk, over the kitchen floor, cereal all over the counters and floors. She even saw that both her granddaughters were looking sad and scared. When she saw the scene, Maria started to laugh and slowly left the house much to Toula's and Ian's joy.

"Happy Anniversary Mom and dad." Paris said with the biggest smile she could give. Ian and Toula looked at each other and started to laugh. Despite the mess their kids had made, it was a very nice memory to remember for years to come.


End file.
